Miki hate storms
by Emily-at-random
Summary: Miki is especially afraid of thunderstorms. But doesn't want anyone to know. What happens when a certain little neko shows up. On the night of a thunderstorm! I don't even know anymore, what am I doing really? Miru one-shot. MikixYoru YoruxMiki. Sleep is an evasive nugget.


**It's the perfect weather muahaha.**

**Thunderstorms always bring out my scariest side.**

**I love them so incredibly much.**

**I'm kind of obsessed with making one-shots now.**

**Inspiration time peoples.**

**Enjoy the Miru, yes~**

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Shugo chara and am not responsible for anything I say out of context.**

**Consider me drunk on Amuto or high on oxygen.**

* * *

_Let me tell you about the sad man,_

_C'mon and let me see your jazz hands._

_Remember when you were a madman,_

_Thought you were batman,_

_And hit the party with the gas can._

_-My Chemical Romance. {Na na na na na}_

* * *

She shivered slightly, protectively hugging her sketch pad to her tiny chest.

As an artist, her most highly treasured thing was her art bag full of materials made to create masterpieces.

Next to that was the large beret with the spade clip fastened to the side.

Usually she never took it off, even when sleeping.

You could say it had always been a part of her.

Her sisters nor bearer nor anyone had ever seen Miki without her beret.

And the little blue chara was determined to keep it that way.

Truthfully she had nothing to hide, but what Miki was most self conscious about was her hair.

It was more of blue with I guess you could say tinted green, what little of it that shown made her look like she had short hair.

In reality it was past her shoulder, but she kept it pinned up and hidden away.

If you asked her what color it was, she would most likely describe it as 'Dirty sea water'.

Her stubborn character took after Amu, her bearer.

The one who birthed her in a sense.

Yeah it sounds weird. But that's just how it is.

Now peeking through the crack in her shugo egg, Miki flinched as a burst of lightning crackled across the sky, illuminating everything in the room.

She would never admit it to anyone.

But Miki hated thunderstorms, or more like detested them with every fiber in her being.

Cautiously she stepped from her blue spaded egg and peeked at her sisters.

They were all sleeping peacefully, unaware of the current situation at hand.

Luckies. Neither Ran, Su or Dia were afraid of storms.

Ran was afraid of losing or coming up with a serious injury that might prevent her from playing. She was also afraid of the dark.

Su was afraid of creepy crawlies, mainly caterpillars. and unclean things. Dust bunnies were monsters in her opinion.

Dia... So far she seemed fearless.

Miki hated that her only fear was thunderstorms.

Why did it have to be those?

Of course she never told anyone, quite positive they would simply laugh at her childish fear.

Vexingly she bit her lower lip as a rumbling of thunder passed.

Lightening once again flashed, creating shadows among the walls. Outlines of fearsome beasts from her deepest nightmares only she could imagine taunting her every move.

The poundings of saltwater rain drops flying against the glass window panes.

Creating abstract reflections of smudges on the dark pink walls.

Miki walked slowly and cautiously.

Something was going to jump out at any moment.

Yes a creature of the dark, with red spikes jutting from its back, curved long claws and toenails as it raised up on it's haunches.

She would stare at it frozen in place as it calculated it with those beady yellow eyes.

Then catching her off balance, it would raise it's claws, purely intent on slashing her to pieces.

Bringing full force a pair of sharp teeth to- "MIKI -NYA!"

The poor spadette was so unnerved by the sudden voice interrupting her thoughts, she shrieked.

Her horrified ocean eyes turned to the smirking neko boy who hovered just inches from her ear.

"Yoru that wasn't funny!" She pouted as he gave her a mischievous grin, his pointy canine teeth showing.

"Was too, you made a funny face -nya." His catlike grin was met with a glare.

Miki chose not to initiate a full blown argument. It was pretty much pointless and she was to shaken up to discuss further.

"How did you even get in here and why are you here?" Her glare never wavered, he took it head on with his adorable smile.

The one that melted her heart.

This cat was too cute! It's a curse!

"I was bored -nya Amu-chan left the door unlocked again -nya." His blue tail swished around in amusement. Miki tried to ignore the lightning.

"It's the middle of the night." She hissed. Not wanting to expose the fact that Amu really purposely leaves it unlocked.

Although the pinkette denied it time and time again. Miki knew it was for Ikuto.

She read Amu's diary.

"That makes it twice the fun -nya." He gave her a toothy grin which was responded with a sigh. Miki looked aggravated as she adjusted her beret.

Yoru's yellow eyes followed her movements. Tail flicking playfully and ears twitching. He was looking for just the right moment to annoy Miki.

She was always so fun to rile up.

She way her cheeks would flame up and she desperately tried to remain stubborn.

I guess this was the same as Ikuto's 'obsession' with Amu.

But not.

Miki noticed Yoru watching her. Blushing slightly she became self conscious. His eyes never left her movements. "Ara, Yoru what are you- HEY!"

In one swift movement he snatched the beret from atop her head.

Her head.

Her heaaadddddddd.

The little feline's eyes went huge.

Her head sure looked a lot smaller without the hat. And she had pretty hair.

It reminded him of the clear skies he had seen so many times.

Keeping smirk intact, he stuck out his pink tongue at a furious Miki.

"YORU GIVE THAT BACK!" Miki's voice was a hushed yell, for fear of waking the others.

"Have to catch me first -nyaaa." He taunted, wiggling his tiny ears and spining the hat on his index finger er- paw.

Is that even legit?

Whatever, the point was Yoru had her beret and Miki wanted it back. Badly.

Yoru watched in amusement as her brows furrowed in concentration. Without warning she shot at him. Catching him off guard.

But being a cat, he recovered quickly and dodged just barely.

It was quite frustrating for Miki, her fingers had grazed the edge of the blue material, but she hadn't been able to grip it.

"Missed -nya." He suddenly sweat dropped. Miki was smoldering in an aura of pure rage.

She would have burst into flames.

But Yoru deciding the better handed her the precious beret.

Grabbing it quickly, Miki adjusted it just so on her head,

Turning back to Yoru she stuck out her tongue, pulling her lower left eyelid down with her index finger.

"Sucker, I was faking." His mouth dropped open.

Miki had tricked him. Master of all pranks! That was new, usually she just shrugged him off until he got bored and quit.

She must really like that hat a lot.

Her sudden cringe as another bolt of lightning flashed across the black sky, did not go unnoticed by Yoru.

"Miki -nya? Are you okay -nya?" His voice lost it's amusement, replaced by concern and confusion.

"J-Just peachy." Miki tried to hide the fact that she had been trembling the whole time.

Stupid storms.

"You look pale -nya." She blushed at his concern for her. Too adorable.

A sudden especially loud clap of thunder sounded, Miki let out a screech and quickly hid in her egg.

His brow knotted together, softly rapping his paw on the outside of the spaded surface.

"Y-Yes?" Her voice came out muffled, but Yoru could still tell she was trying not to cry.

He'd never seen Miki cry truthfully, she was one to keep her emotions to herself.

"Miki -nya Could it be you're afraid of storms -nya?" The small voice on the other side of her egg made Miki want to cry.

She couldn't open up her secret fear, especially to Yoru He'd tease her endlessly.

"Not really." She bit her lip. "I won't laugh -nya There's nothing wrong with being scared, everyone's afraid of something -nya."

Yoru smiled slightly as Miki's tearful orbs were shown peeking from the crack of her sanctuary. "Really?"

"Positive -nya." His careful reassurance brought Miki out. He grinned cheekily and she returned it with a small grateful smile.

"I'm a little scared too, can I stay with you -nya?" Miki gave him a doubtful look, judging whether he was really serious or not.

After a few seconds she replied, voice low with seriousness. "No pranks?"

"On my honor -nya."

"Fine." Both smiled.

Unknown to each others knowledge, they both liked each other a lot.

But all in good time, for now this was just enough.

_Thunderstorms may not be that frightening afterall._

Was Miki's last conscious thought as she and Yoru snuggled together on the edge of Amu's pillow.

Making a cute scene, Yoru with his paws wrapped around her tiny form as Miki snuggled into his chest.

_The rain is tenshi crying tears of hope._

_Lightening is the tenshi at war with satan._

_Thunder is assurance that heaven is winning._

_That's what I was taught as a child._

A warm smile spread itself across Miki's face.

She was safe.

Everything was OK now.

* * *

**Dere.**

**I can't say I'm especially proud of it.**

**I just couldn't sleep.**

**Miru, the ship I fangirl over almost as much as Amuto.**

**I'll make better ones.**

**Because I'm stuck, not sure what to write next on my other stories.**

**Dang...**

**Anyways please read and review.**

**Or just don't.**

**Sayonara minna~**


End file.
